villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Thief II
(A/N: Well, let's hope this turns out well. I'm nervous because of the nature of the plot of the story. I'm not praising myself in this story, it's just to add possible plotlines. Alright, let's begin...) Elliot slammed the thug against the wall and whispered. "Now. Are you going to spread the word or what?" The thug stammered, "Y-yes! I will!" "Good, you live then...which is more than could be said about your leader." Elliot stated, as a near-by vine crept up his arm like a snake. Elliot shoved the man towards the door, causing the gangster to stumble out the door, to tell everyone what Elliot has warned him. Elliot smiled as he unraveled the threads of reality, allowing him to walk back to his universe. He didn't start this mission at his home dimension since he had a recent fight and would probably have to fight again if he returned home too soon. But it has been a few days in the universe he was in, and the fact it's been a few days in the other universes he was in, he assumed it would be safe. It was night in Universe-35. "Time to find a few friends..." A man was running down an alley. Fear overwhelmed him as he crashed into a dumpster, knocking him down on his butt. There loomed a feminine figure, roughly 5'1, blonde hair, silver eyes, long legs, and a small red smile. Her name was Susan...and she was incredible angry with the man. "Well...you like to attack defenceless girls and try to make them do depraved things eh? Well, I like to attack cowards." Susan's left hand became a black sword and impaled the man through the heart. "Well, how's my favorite nanomachine girl?" said a voice behind her. "What is it now Elliot?" asked Susan. Elliot smirked, "Well you seem to like to get to the point. I need you to do a job for me." Susan rolled her eyes. "What is it this time...for god's sakes I'm trying to plot my revenge against Philip!, and first that rapist and now you!" Elliot was slightly hurt that he was put in the same sentence of a rapist...murder was one thing but rape was another. "Anyway...tell all the scum you can find, The World Walker is hunting them down and make them spread it if they value their lives." "A world walker?" asked Susan, raising an eyebrow. Elliot plamed himself, "God, you're the twentieth to say...no, it must be proper. World Walker...get it?" "Got it." "Good." Susan then said, "You owe me Soul Theif..." Elliot sighed, "I know. Oh and one more thing, do you know where Miss Victoria lives currently?" Victoria stepped out of the steamfilled bathroom, in only her slik robe. Her red hair dripping wet on her shoulders, her steel eyes looking around her penthouse. Being one of the world's best assassin and theif has its advantages. But there was one aspect that was both a pleasure and a pain. She looked in a particularly dark corner of her living section. "Well Elliot, this is a pleasent surprise." smiled Victoria. The darkness subsided and Elliot was sitting in a chair. "Hello dear." Elliot smirked. "So with that busted leg, how'd you get up here?" Elliot's arms became a small swarm of tree snakes, "Does this answer your question?" "Oh, if only you knew that trick the last time we were together..." "Hey you know I didn't set off that alarm." Victoria undid her robe, which was swiftly followed by Elliot surounding his head with darkness. "I never got that, you kill people and yet you can't look a woman..." Elliot's responce was muffled. "You know I can't hear you with that blob of darkness around your face. Elliot wiped away the darkness around his mouth. "I said, I do have standards..." Victoria smiled as she put a shirt on, "So, what do you need me for this time?" "I need your help, to spread a word... The World Walker is here and he's hunting." "The World Walker...eh?" Elliot knew she would take it seriously, for she too was a world walker...albeit not magical, she has the genetic ability to create portals but she would still count as a world walker. Victoria then decided to change into her assassin uniform, which was a strange uniform, tight on her arms, legs and hips, but looser on her torso, neck and rear. (A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to 1) Not make this seem so bad, and 2) Avoid the cliche of women assassin wearing catsuits.) "So, you want me to go across dimensions and warn who exactly?...you can look now." The darkness faded away. "Yes well, I need you to go across the multiverse, and tell the highest up members of the scum of the universe..." Victoria walked up to him and asked, "Who is this World Walker, and what is the plan." Elliot then told the story of his encounter with Todd, the magic user of this universe. "So my plan is one that can help him and quiet possibly kill him." Victoria smiled, "I like it." She then noticed a glimmer in his pocket. "What's this?" she asked, taking a coin out of his pocket. "Oh yes, after meeting Todd, the cosmic being Misery appeared and gave me that coin." "Why haven't you used it? Don't you know how many cultists would pay for just her beads of sweat, let alone a gold coin?" "Well if a being such as Misery gave it, I doubt could be used in such a mudane way." Victoria then questioned, "So, what do you want me to do, since you yourself can walk around the worlds now?" Elliot leaned back and replied, "Well, I'm still new, so I'll need your portals to allow me to travel." "It's a deal...if you pay me back later." "Deal." The portal was open. Elliot grabbed Victoria's hand as they walked through. (OOC: Well here I go again. The only thing I got to say is that you'll see an OOC several times since for this story, I need them to interact this one villain per world (unless it's henchmen or a villain from the same world) Describe people's reactions when they get to the world. IE: If the world is a kingdom ruled by the villain, have guards get them, or have them step from the portal to the throne room. And as I write what my character says just write what your character would respond. Er, sorry if this seems bossy, but I need to be very specific for this one. Again, sorry if this seems bossy. ) (Wow the OOC is longer on the wiki then it was on notepad...funny) Soon the portal opens out to an alien realm that resembles a black and white cartoon of the 1930s - only resembling a vast wasteland, upon entering this realm Elliot and Victoria's appearance is also (temporarily) akin to that of a cartoon, the physics of this reality seeming to dictate it. Upon entering the realm a large squad of cartoon creatures dressed in the style of 1930s police enter the scene, some of them carrying a large throne - upon which sits a humanoid rabbit dressed in the style of a drifter of old. "Uh...Victoria...where the hell are we?" "Not a clue?" Victoria then pointed to the rabbit and said, "I assume you're the...uh, king here? Right?" The rabbit grins and starts to laugh, the other cartoon creatures copy his lead - the rabbit stands up, then frowns as he leaps off the throne and swiftly knocks a few of his guards over: stopping the laughter. "Emperor actually.. Betwixt is the name.. remember it" the rabbit replies. "Ehhh...to be honest...I never heard of you." Elliot said, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, he knows about entities like Misery and other such beings. So that's saying something." Betwixt growls, the guards all backing away as he clenches his fists - "..yeah.. what a surprise.. no one remembers me.. well, that's starting to change.. I assure you - now as much as I *love* wasting my time talking to fleshies I'm here to ask you what you are doing here? give me an answer I like and I might just let you leave..". "Emperor. My name is Elliot, more commonly reffered to as the Soul Thief. But I am not here to hurt you. I am here to warn you of a danger to you." Elliot bowed as he said this, to show respect for the toon, Victoria followed his lead. Betwixt burst out laughing, the guards still keeping their distance "..hurt me? ha! ha! I like you.. you're silly.." - with that the rabbit grins, only the grin is a strange and sinister one that is a little to wide to be natural and the glint of sharp fangs is seen. "..alright, what's a danger to me? I got time to spare..". "Why...he's the World Walker. He walks between dimensions and universes to battle those who he perseves as a danger to the "good" people of the world. Mainly demons and evil gods mind you...but I have recently saw him take on a thug...and he barely used his magic. This boy can shoot fire, fire bolts of lightning, teleport, fly, and telekinesis, and what can you do...exactly?" Betwixt's grin fades as he looks concerned for a moment "..oh? that's pretty impressive for a fleshie - yeah.. I can see how you may find that intimidating.." - he then shrugs and leans back, floating on thin air. "..however I don't quite think you understand who you are talking to here - first of all I'm hardly a bad Toon.. I was just drawn that way.. second of all - I'm pretty sure your little friend can't do this..". With that Betwixt casually grabs his own head and gives it a twist, pulling it off as he casually juggles it - before placing it back on, upside down - twisting it so it returns to normal. Victoria resonded, slightly creeped out, "Well, that's definitly something...but The World Walker can take advantage of that, as my friend here will show you with his telekinesis." Elliot focused on the head, with the plan of removing it and droping it on the ground and kick it away like a soccer ball. As Elliot attempts to do this Betwixt forms a large baseball glove out of thin air, which catches the head before it can reach the ground and places it right back on - a lock and chain manifesting briefly around his neck. "..look, I can do this for all eternity but let's save ourselves both some embarassment here.." Betwixt notes, hopping back onto his throne - the guards quickly lifting it up as the rabbit leans back. "..I don't *care* if this guy is a threat to me or not - he sounds fun to mess with.. that's what's important.." This wasn't going along with Elliot's plan at all, so he had to preform sonething as easy as the plan...but was a last resort...lie. He leaned and whispered to Victoria. She then confronted the rabbit Betwixt. "Emperor Betwixt...we forgot to mention, he has a mindwiping spell..." Betwixt suddenly exploded, quite literally - sending guards scattering everywhere as the rabbit forms a gigantic and terrifying image in the sky, resembling a skeletal mass covered in inky ooze: "DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL!? YOU WANT THE WORLD WALKER DESTROYED!? GOOD! CONSIDER ME ALL FOR IT - YET NEVER LIE TO A TOON.. YOU'RE IN MY WORLD NOW.. EVERYTHING HERE PLAYS BY *MY* RULES!". "Damn." Victoria stated simply at the toon. Elliot, hiding his terror surprisingly well, simply replied, "Don't threaten me...do you know why I'm called the Soul Thief...I am the damned decendent of Judas, the traitor of Chirst! I kill, steal my opponent's souls!...and use their powers and abilities as my own. And let's say I have a taste for rabbit soup, and my lady friend might want a rabbit skin purse..." Betwixt frowned, thunder crashing around the ground as it began to break apart - "..listen here, little man - maybe you didn't hear me the first time.. this is *MY* world.. you think you're pretty special, don't you? just wait a few decades and you'll be tossed out in the trash like I was.. that's all we are.. trash.. as for a soul.. what makes you think Toons even have souls? if we did you fleshies sure as Hell tear them away with your petty nature.. all a Toon wants is to make people happy.. all fleshies want is the next cheap thrill..". Betwixt leaned down, the inky ooze dripping against the ground and hissing like acid as he continues - "..so how about you stop the tough-guy charade and listen *very* carefully: I *don't care* if the World Walker is my enemy or not.. I will play your game.. you get what I'm saying? I'll help you - because I find it amusing to do so.. now perhaps it is *you* who should stop with the threats and get with the program.. "friend"..". "Well, "Friend"... 3 things. One, if it's alive and sentient...it's got a soul, Two, cut the Nihilistic crap, nothing is "Just trash" and Three, don't reveal the control over this dimension if you do meet the World Walker, you would be classified as a god, giving him the right to kill you where you stand." Victoria opened the portal. "Ready Elliot?" "Unless our new, "buddy" has something to say..." Betwixt simply laughed, pointing at the two and creating a wave of force that sends them towards the portal "..you got a lot to learn about the Multiverse.. by the end of it you'll see that trash is all we got left.. as for killing me.. you're funny.. pity no on ever remembers the funny ones..". As the duo fell out of the weird cartoon world (unknown to them as the Land of Nowhere, Elliot sighed, "I almost fell bad for the guy...just wants to be remembered." "Yeah well...he was creepy." Victoria stated. "Yep...where are we going now?" "Not sure." (OOC: First, I would like to thank Betwixt for the help, Betwixt everybody! (Cue clapping) Now, I need someone else, a new world and a new villain...) The portal soon opens to a large room that at first looks like a studio used by a high-class artist, that is until one looks to the walls and sees mounted heads - human heads, displayed much like trophies as a woman with impossibly pale skin and green hair kneels in one corner: facing away from where Elliot and Victoria would enter. Elliot, slightly taken aback by the chilling atmosphere called out, "Hello? Who are you?" The woman stands up and turns around, revealing yellow eyes that looked over Elliot from head to toe before doing the same to Victoria: "..I'd keep your voice down, we are currently in the trophy room of Elite Hunting: perhaps you have heard of them? superhuman-hunters.. who take a little piece of the hunt home with them.." - she motions to the mounted heads. Elliot muttered, "Uh...I actually have heard of you guys." Victoria, who has also heard of them, whispered, "I assume you're the Headhunter then?" The woman stares at Victoria "the last person who addressed me by that name ended up a trophy on my desk.. the second is currently acting as a footstool.. you two however aren't native to this world.. hell, not even from this universe, are you? so I suppose I can cut you some slack.." - with that she takes out a nail file and begins idly filing at her fingernails. "Yes, well... Ms.," Elliot whispered carefully, trying not to be the next head on the wall. "I came here to warn you about a person, who might be a threat to you." Victoria grabbed a few silver coins from an Naruto-esque world and said, "Here's some...reasons to not behead us." "Keep the money - I don't need a reason to keep you alive.. nor do I need a reason to kill you.. who is this person you came to warn me about? is he handsome? I do hope so.. I've been looking for a new face to add to my collection for a while now.." Headhunter replied, still filing her fingernails as she leaned against a wall. Elliot answerd, "Well, as for if he's handsome...I won't know I guess if you think so. As for who he is...he's The World Walker." (A/N: Sorry for taking forever Misery (since you updated recently) but I was away from the computer for a bit) Category:Short Stories Category:Fantasy Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories